Fastest Hero Alive Ch 19
Chapter Nineteen: I Make a Choice I grabbed Erika from the place I had put her behind the rocks and started to carry her into the caves. Malcolm knew his arrows wouldn't do that much damage so he fired a few flash arrows instead. They weren’t much for stopping power, but they did blind the dogs long enough for us to retreat back into the cave and regroup. We ended up sitting down in a small section of tunnel that didn’t really seem to go anywhere and tried to catch our breath. “Hey Malcolm, how are we going to get out of this one?” I asked half joking, but also half serious. I didn’t give him enough time to answer because as I was walking back and forth I continued. “I really screwed this one up, I should of brought something that could deal with hell hounds, I knew where we were going.” Malcolm got up slowly and put his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll…think…of something,” but a moment later he fell to the floor. I wasn't sure what to do so I picked him up and placed him against the wall. I moved his hand way from his thigh, only to see a huge red spot that was only getting bigger. When I lifted his shirt, what was stuck in his thigh was a small tooth. “Sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said as he took another deep breath, “when I pushed you out of the way, the hell hound got me right before it disappeared.” This was bad, one of my friends was unconscious and the other was on the verge of death. Then I remembered the stupid prophecy: but be warned, as your friends life hangs by a thread. This was the friend that was on the verge of death, but I didn’t know how to save him. I stood straight up in my grief and kept circling around trying to think of something. It was so frustrating that I yelled out “HOW CAN I SAVE THEM!” As if it really was magic, one of the magic eight balls fell out of my pocket. I picked it up and instead of a yes or no answer, it read say where you want to go. ''I didn’t know what that meant but I reached inside my bag and pulled out the second one. It had a different reading. ''And smash this orb. ''This must have been what my father had meant when he told me these would be useful. I grabbed an arrow from Malcolm’s quiver and placed an orb in each of their hands. “You take care of Erika when you get better, and try not to think of everything so much. Take him to Camp Half-Blood,” I said as I smashed the orb in his hand and a bubble of sea water formed around Malcolm and he shot up into the rocks and disappeared. Then I placed two of the three fruit I had collected and put them in Erika’s bag. “Now, go and save Megan for me. Take her to Camp Half-Blood,” I repeated and smashed the second orb. Sea water formed around her and she was swept up into the rocks. I guess Hermes got a hold of Poseidon’s pearls and made a few tweaks to them. Percy would sometimes talk to younger campers about his first quest to give them some confidence, and I always thought those pearls were a cheap way to escape the Underworld. Now I would need to thank Poseidon if I ever saw him. From one end of the cave I could hear the sound of hell hounds clawing at the walls of the cave, trying to get to me. The black rocks of the Underworld surrounded me and my death seemed to be pretty close. I think this is where my story started, but what can I do now? What do I really want? Chapter Twenty: Try and Catch Me Now [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page